


Hospital Visit

by ThatMasterOnline



Series: Hospital Visit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: An RK900 android named Conrad finds solace and companionship in another RK900 android. Having spent his entire existence being tormented by humans, especially Detective Reed, Conrad had no way of knowing that 900's affection for him would have fatal consequences.





	1. First Meeting

The hospital was a sterile environment, one that the 900 model would prefer to avoid. It reminded him too much of the room he woke up in, polished white floors with the lingering scent of cleaning supplies heavy in the air. It wasn’t anything like his shop and home he’d grown acquainted with, the dirt and old hardwood floors, the smell of various flowers and old brick. It just had an older feel to it, more personal and less… detached. An odd sentiment for the likes of him, but he was activated as a deviant so he really didn’t have much of an impulse to do things by the book. In several ways than expected. However, what brought him to the hospital this day was one of his customers had a severe allergic reaction to the bees that tended to inhabit his back yard, one must have came in while he wasn’t paying attention.

It had been quicker for him to simply accompany the woman to the hospital that have the ambulance try to fight to and from the hospital through the lunch rush hour. He hadn’t had the time to change out of his work clothes either. his dark jeans and black silk shirt covered a little by his dirt stained apron. If anyone recognized him, he would look a bit out of place. Even then his tall stature and lowered brows tended to make a few people uneasy despite his attempts at trying to be as non threatening as possible. Keeping a low profile was a bit crucial, it allowed him to do as he pleased. Though being in a hospital, waiting for news on the woman who’d been stung by the bee. He figured it was an obligation for him to make sure she was alright before returning to his shop. Its what any normal, good Samaritan would do.

The other RK900 was almost a polar opposite to the one sitting in the waiting room with him. He loved hospitals, loved the order, the cleanliness…It reminded him of those precious few minutes before he’d been deviated by force, and what it would be like if he were still a machine. The staff here did their best to be immune to the suffering around them. If Conrad were not a detective, he might be a doctor. He would fit right in.

One of his colleagues had been shot, and he was the only one left, the other humans having gone home from fatigue. He would visit briefly once the lieutenant woke up, and then he would leave her to heal and inform her partner. He paid almost no mind to the human across from him, at least until he looked closely and realized it looked like him. Exactly like him. The man in the dirty apron was an exact replica, and Conrad almost couldn’t believe he’d been fooled. It wasn’t a human at all. It was another RK900 android, like him. He…he had to talk to him. He hadn’t known, he’d thought he was the only RK900 produced. Considering this one looked much more comfortable with human clothing, Conrad decided that scanning him would probably cause him offense. He would do it the human way…He would say hello and ask his questions aloud, rather than scanning for the answers.

“Good afternoon,” he began cordially, walking over to the other android, “I…I am an RK900 android, like you. I was unaware that there were others of my model produced. I would like to…get to know you, if that’s alright. May I sit?”

The unnamed RK900 model was idling away, making a task list within his systems and mostly not paying attention to the world around him. Since this was a hospital, he assumed he was safe enough to be off in his own programming. Since he was already out and about, he might as well stop by the gardening store to browse their selection of tools and see if they had anything new come in that would assist him with his work. With fall coming up, he would have to take his gardening indoors, he had taken note that Detroit weather was too cold for outdoor gardening and the snow pretty much destroy any attempt at it. It was a shame though, he fairly liked the outdoors, though experiencing the seasons was something he hadn’t yet done yet either.

He was aware there was another android near him, even though he was lost in his own thoughts, he remained somewhat aware of those in his proximity, something that he couldn’t get rid of in his programming. Not that he truly wished to, being alert could prove useful if he were to get into any sort of trouble. If he played the game correctly, he would avoid such minor problems. Never one to get overconfident, life was a game he intended to win. It was only when he heard a oddly familiar voice interrupt his line of thinking that he lifted his gaze from his lap, looking at the android before him. He was mildly surprised to see his own face looking back at him, though he had been aware that there were other RK900’s out there, how many he wasn’t quite sure. This one seemed to still be wearing a uniform and not civilian clothes.

This was quite the interesting predicament, he had only thought about running into RK800 models, but seeing another upgraded model snagged his interest as well. “That is fine with me, it seems we both have time to kill.” He said pleasantly enough, keeping his tone even. “Cyberlife intended to mass produce us, but the production was soon canceled due to… Well, I assume why is common knowledge by now? Though I have yet to meet another RK900 until now as well.”

“I am glad to meet you,” Conrad said, sitting down, “I really did think I was the only one. I…I have so many questions. Even though we are the same model, we are clearly very different from one another. You are wearing civilian clothes, and an apron with soil on it. Do you work as a gardener? How did you come to be in a profession so far from what you were designed to do? I settled in as a detective for the DPD, just like I was programmed to do. What makes you want to be so far away from your programming, and me so close? Do…I’m sorry, I’m being impolite, my curiosity overwhelmed me. My name is Conrad. What is your name?”

Conrad wasn’t lying when he said he had a lot of questions. They were all fighting to come bursting out of his mouth, and he felt even if they talked for hours Conrad still wouldn’t have all of his questions answered. He was…beyond excited. He wasn’t sure there was a word for it. For the first time since he’d been deviated, he wanted to jump for joy and hug the other android and do all sorts of irrational things, and for the first time keeping his emotions behind his perfect facade of machinery was difficult, if not impossible.

As the other android sat down, 900 observed his movements, finding small nuances that differed from his own movements. 900 placed his hands on his lap, not minding the dirt, his gloves were tucked in one of the apron pockets but dealing in his line of work, dirt was inevitable. He let his gaze roam over the other android, assuming he was likely made before the gardener. Since this was another 900 model, he didn’t bother to hide his design, where his lowered brows and direct stare would unnerve others. As the other android beside him began to speak, firing off questions with a sort of excitement. It was amusing to see, endearing almost. 900 kept his patience though, allowing the questions to spill forth, he was already logging each one and searching for an adequate answer for when the conversation shifted to him for answers. It made him wonder if the other android was like this with everyone or would he revert to the more reserved programming they were designed with.

“I haven’t gained a name for myself yet. Usually I go by 900 but seeing how we’re both the same model, my serial number ends with 90. Unless you find a more suitable name to address me by.” The android stated, he didn’t much care to pick his own name, he had other ulterior motives. “I chose to become the owner of a flower shop. While designed for police work, I find the job to interfere with my own personal goals. The 900 models were supposed to be mass produces, so quality control was a little… lacking. I suppose combined with being activated as a deviant and something wrong with my programming, I just lack the proper drive to be in the force. I do not mind the questions, I’ve always found the RK line to be intriguing.”

“Since I don’t go by 900 or any variation of it, I see no issue calling you 900, if that’s what you prefer. So you own a flower shop, that is quite remarkable. I’m impressed. To me, at least, it seems like it would take considerably more drive to go against your programming. I think you have quite a lot of drive in you, 900, I wouldn’t sell yourself short. I-”

“Conrad?” A woman’s voice spoke, one of the doctors, and Conrad stood, previous excitement gone.

“Yes?”

“She’s stable, we managed to stop the bleeding, but we won’t be allowing visitors until she wakes up, and that will be tomorrow at the earliest.”

“I understand. I will inform my colleagues. Thank you, doctor.” He inclined his head slightly, the spitting image of an obedient, undeviated android, and kept up the facade until she left.

“…Excuse me for a moment, 900. I really should inform my colleagues. They’re all worried about her…” His LED spun yellow as he made the call.

“Detective Reed? Detective Chen is stable, but they’re not allowing visitors until she wakes, tomorrow at the earliest. Yes, she’ll be fine. Of course. Thank you.” His LED returned to blue, and he sat back down, a smile forming on his face again.

“Sorry about that. Detective Chen was shot while out in the field, and has been in surgery for many hours. Which reminds me…what brings you here, if you don’t mind my asking?” It was almost comical, the difference between the expressive, excited android that he was with 900 and the emotionless machine that he was around humans. Despite androids having new rights, old animosities ran deep, and Conrad knew that better than most.

900 gave a nod of his head, though his brows lifted slightly when Conrad seemed to begin praising him. A good action, meaning he had left a good impression on the other android. Being an owner of a flower shop, the knowledge made him appear less threatening as he already had his model’s reputation going against him. Though he didn’t care too much about his reputation with just anyone, just the ones he had a fascination with, such as the android sitting beside him. However, before Conrad was able to continue, they were interrupted. 900 had to look away or else he’d reveal his annoyance towards the doctor who had encroached on their conversation.

900 curled his fingers on his knees, watching them curiously for a moment, needing the distraction to set himself straight again. He idly listened to the mechanical tone Conrad took when talking to the other. There was some pleasure to be found in knowing that Conrad didn’t seem to reveal such emotions towards others, that thought alone put him back at ease. 900 turned his head, watching as the other android took a call, making him wonder who he was talking to, filing the names away for later research. Likely co-workers at the police station, shouldn’t be too difficult to gain information on them. For now, 900’s focus returned to Conrad, his blue-gray eyes lightening a little.

“I see, its good news that she’s alright then.” He figured it was a safe bet to make a caring statement even if he didn’t know the person. Usually compassion worked well in these situations. “One of my customers was stung by a bee that had flown indoors from my garden, turns out she was highly allergic. I wanted to make sure she was okay since I should’ve been paying more attention to what was going on in the shop.” He looked away for a moment, not particularly wanting to talk about someone else. He was more curious about knowing details about the android beside him, but he couldn’t outright say what his intentions were. “Is Detective Chen your partner?”

“That’s awful,” Conrad said, brows furrowed, “Do you know yet if she’ll be alright, your customer? No, I suppose not, if you’re still waiting…I hope she’s alright. In answer to your question, no, Detective Chen is Detective Lawson’s partner. My partner is the man I was speaking to on the phone, Detective Reed. I do not have access to the personal phone numbers of other detectives for privacy reasons, so I called Detective Reed to pass on the message. Detective Lawson will be relieved, he’s been worried sick. He really cares about his partner…” Conrad trailed off, then shook himself.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay with you, at least until you find out about your customer. After that…perhaps we could arrange to meet some time on one of my days off? Or I could drop by your flower shop? I’m sorry if I’m imposing, I just…I thought I was alone in this world for so long…I want to get to know you, I want us to be good friends. Now that I know there’s another RK900 model out there…Makes me happy. Companionship has been in short supply in my life, though it certainly doesn’t sound like it’s been that way for you, and that makes me happy, too.”


	2. Confession

The nameless 900 model slid his gaze away for a moment, idly looking away as he didn’t want the other android seeing the lack of true empathy in his expression. “I assume she will be fine since I was quick to react and bring her to the hospital.” He calculated the odds of her dying and they weren’t even in the double digits, he still remained out of protocol. It would make him appear more friendly, he was also glad he stayed for other reasons. If he had not, he likely wouldn’t have run across another RK900. At the thought, his downy gray eyes returned to Conrad, taking him in again with a casual glance. He listened to the way he spoke about his co-workers, he didn’t seem all too close as he referred to them professionally, but he wasn’t too certain just yet. Though he didn’t reveal tof slight feel of prickling annoyance at the idea of the other android having the Detective’s personal number, they were partners so it would make sense.

When Conrad began to speak about staying with him, 900 gave a small nod, more reserved in his excitement. The other android seemed all too eager to remain in his company, which was good. Though he was mildly surprised when Conrad offered to visit or even meet up, making 900’s brows raise slightly with interest. He perfectly concealed his pleasure at how much the other desired to see him again. He wanted to keep it that way. Though Conrad’s last statement made his eyes narrow just subtly as he processed the words. He didn’t bring it up though as it sounded all too familiar to his own line of thinking, making him curious to see if that malfunction in his system was a common trait in other RK900’s. If so, it would be an interesting game. “I would enjoy seeing you again, you are the first other RK900 model I have met as well. If you like, I can give you my personal contact information, that way you may contact me whenever you wish.”

“Of course. I’d love that, and I’ll give you my personal contact information as well. Here.” His eyes unfocused suddenly, eyelashes fluttering, and his LED spun yellow as he sent his personal contact information, including his phone number, position at the DPD, and address, to 900. He included every possible way to get in touch with him, blinking his eyes back into focus as he terminated the wireless link.

“There, you should have all you need,” he said, smiling, “Once I have your information we can keep in touch. I’m excited to get to know you, 900.”

“900?” It was the same nurse, clearly with information about his customer. Conrad turned his eyes away, feeling a sudden surge of…misery? Once 900 knew how his customer was faring, he’d have no excuse to stay. Of course they would meet up later, but he was sad that their conversation had to end.

All too willing, it made 900 wonder. Then again he didn’t have a lot of experience with socializing beyond anything formal between seller and customer. He did have run ins with RK800s, but a RK900 was a very interesting find. His LED flickered yellow in alert that he receiving new data, accepting it and filing it away in his contacts, which was very sparse. He didn’t even need to pry for all the information he needed either, so willing to give it to 900. He couldn’t help but to feel a little suspicious, seeing his own motives were likely less than savory for the common person. However, it was possible that his programming simply was suspicious about all matters, like bait so willingly placed before him. And he was all too eager to bite.

“I’ll will store it safely.” He added before he lowered his own eyelids, his LED swirly a lazy yellow as he compiled his own information. His shop address, hours, even his serial number since he really didn’t have a proper name. He transferred it over wirelessly to Conrad, since he was in the PD, he figured the android wouldn’t have much of a problem finding out information about him anyways along with his clean, unassuming record.

When he heard his name called, he looked up, quickly concealing any signs of annoyance. 900 stood up and made his way over to the nurse. “Yes? How is she doing?”

“She’s doing fine, you got her here in time, she’ll be weak for a little bit, so we’ll keep her here until she’s well enough to leave.” The nurse added, 900 giving a polite nod, less mechanical but no less dismissive.

“Thank you, please give my regards, but I must return to my shop.” 900 stated, mastering the polite expression with ease, having dealt with enough customers in his line of work. He didn’t immediately leave though, pausing as he looked over to Conrad before moving over to him. “If you don’t have to return to the department right away, would you like to escort me back to my shop? That is if you wish, in case you have any more questions you want to ask me along the way.”

Conrad brightened immediately at the suggestion.

“Of course, I’d love to. Thank you so much for the suggestion. I had planned on calling a cab, unless you’d prefer to walk?” He immediately fell into step beside 900, smiling.

“You’re right, I do have so many more questions…How do you choose what clothes to wear in the morning, if you don’t wear the uniform? Do you…have a favourite colour? Are there styles of clothes you like? Do you get a lot of customers at your shop? And…what is it that appeals to you about working with plants? Many of the other androids at the precinct have encouraged me to find a hobby, but…I confess I don’t know where to start. I don’t know what sorts of things I enjoy, and therefore I cannot cultivate interests I don’t particularly have. Do you have any suggestions?” Questions came flying out of Conrad’s mouth the second he was given the opportunity, wanting to learn more and more about his newfound-

“Are we…friends? Or does friendship require more time spent getting to know one another?”

Seeing the other android brighten so much at the suggestion amused 900 greatly, with their design to be intimidating, he figured it wasn’t often that one could say such things. 900 tucked his hands neatly into the pockets of his apron, only moving ahead when he knew Conrad was in place beside him. He was all too eager himself to get outside once again, out from the sterile and cold environment that reminded him of his activation.

“Walking would give us more time and it a decent enough of a day to be outside, not very common for Detroit really.” 900 turned his head to look up at the sky, taking note of a few clouds drifting lazily by. The view wasn’t as clear as where he lived, the tall skyscrapers making him feel almost trapped, surrounded, he wasn’t too fond of it. He turned to begin walking down the sidewalk, heading towards his shop and home, confident enough that Conrad would follow him. Though, instead of watching in front of him, he turned his head a little to watch Conrad, not that he’d run into anything as he didn’t really need his complete vision on where he walked with his detection software. And the fact people moved around him, even with his casual attire, he still couldn’t pull off the completely harmless look.

“Hm, I would assume we would be at the very beginnings of a friendship, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 900 added, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly as if he wasn’t exactly used to smiling yet. “I don’t think too much about picking clothes, I just grab whichever appeals to me that morning. Humans would just call it instinct maybe. I prefer things that feel comfortable and feel nice against my skin. I enjoy various shades of blue. Mostly I get called for deliveries, humans have traditions of sending flowers, its not often that they actually come in to the shop. Flowers show the true beauty of life and all its small nuances, caring for them brings me a sort of calm.”

He paused at a stop light, he didn’t seem to mind going through the list of questions, holding onto Conrad’s attention was his main goal. “If you want to have a hobby, I suggest trying out a variety of things, the more experience you have with the outside world, the more you’ll know about yourself. If you’d like, on your days off we could try out various things that humans consider a hobby to find out what you like.”

Conrad smiled. He loved listening to 900, growing more and more fascinated with each word. Tending to flowers seemed so far away for him, but another RK900 had chosen that as his career path, so it clearly hadn’t been as impossible as he thought. He couldn’t do it though, he craved order too much, and the soil on his hands would annoy him to no end.

“I never thought of it like that,” he admitted, “Clothing that feels comfortable against the skin…My uniform is plenty comfortable, but if ever I feel like trying something else…I’ll remember that. And yes, I would very much like to find a hobby. You may or may not know, but our predecessor, the RK800, had a little coin that it would play with to pass the time. It’s…largely because of that example that I want to get a hobby. Well, that and the fact that Detective Reed has been insisting I find something to do that isn’t ‘staring over his shoulder like a weirdo’ as he puts it. I think it would be a good idea, and besides, it would be more time spent getting to know you and becoming friends. I’d like that a lot.” He smiled at 900, walking forward when the light prompted.

“Is there anything you’d like to know about me?” He asked, “I’ve asked an awful lot of questions about you, and you’ve had no chance to ask me any…”

900 turned his head, looking over at Conrad for a moment with a slight curious tilt. He seemed to have picked up several human characteristics, mostly because he knew that acting more like a human would put his customers more at ease though he remained more professional than completely human. He was walking a thin line and had managed to perfectly walk the tightrope between human and machine. He had to keep up his pretenses, allowing him to go under the radar most of the time. He wasn’t completely forgettable with the way he was built, but he was very close to it.

“Of course, personal preferences vary, even with androids now that we’re free to do as we please.” He took a moment to think about their predecessor, he also worked in law enforcement, it really did seem 900 was the only one who deviated from his original purposes. He wasn’t too concerned about it though, he preferred to be where he was and certain that if he did want to be in law enforcement, they would eagerly take him since he was one of the newer models. Though they would be unaware of his defects. When Conrad mentioned Detective Reed again, 900 idly turned his head away as if his attention was caught elsewhere. “He makes it sound like he doesn’t desire your company, though I suppose a human may find it unnerving as they have an odd sense of personal space.”

He moved along with Conrad as the light turned to grant them passage across the street, taking a moment to compile questions that would be acceptable to ask without being too invasive. “You said you work at the police department, do you have a home? Or do you sleep at the station? I could ask you what your favorite color as well, do you have a favorite flower? Though, I’m not certain being in the police department they get a lot of flowers in. Have you ever been hurt in your line of work? It seems like a very dangerous job even for upgraded androids, especially in these times.”

Conrad sighed, looking away.

“No, Detective Reed…does not desire my company. He is…hostile, towards me. I have my own home. It’s a small apartment, but it has what I need, and I have been experimenting with sleeping in a proper bed recently. My favourite colour…I think I would have to say black. It’s simple, direct, professional…you can never go wrong with black, and that’s what I love about it. It’s perfect. Favourite flower? No, I’m afraid I don’t have one, but if I had to choose…I think I would be partial to the christmas cactus. I hear it’s a very resilient plant. Hurt in the line of work? I…” He trailed off, his LED suddenly spinning yellow and his eyes becoming glued to the ground. His stress levels began to climb, and he curled his fingers around themselves, gripping lightly. A sign of nervousness. Could he tell him? …Of course he could, 900 was an android. He would understand.

“I…haven’t been injured…out in the field…but…As I mentioned, Detective Reed is…hostile…” He swallowed. “The first time we met, he…became violent. He beat me, and then tore out my thirium pump and…made me beg him to put it back.” His LED pulsed red at the mere memory of it.

“Thankfully, that incident only happened once, but Detective Reed frequently demeans me, and he occasionally pulls pranks on me that are…somewhat cruel in nature, and usually as punishment for refusing his orders. Sometimes I do wonder why I stay at the DPD, but…Detective Reed has been disciplined for his actions, though I not sure it helped, and…I only really feel happy when I’m out in the field, compiling evidence piecing together the events of a crime scene fast enough to impress everyone there. Being out there, pushing my preconstruction technology to the limits…That’s what I enjoy in this life. If I left that…I would be lost, and I think that would be worse than the Detective’s punishments. Physical pains heal, especially because of my upgraded regenerative technology. I…do not handle emotional pain nearly as well. I suppose I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place, in that regard. It…it’s been difficult, but…I manage. Detective Reed is not nearly as hostile if I behave like I was programmed to, and so I’m sure you’ve noticed that I tend to refrain from expressing myself around humans.” He trailed off, almost ashamed of what he had admitted.

900 looked over at Conrad, taking note of how he looked away as if he didn’t like the topic. It made 900 slightly torn, pleased that Conrad wasn’t close to his partner but annoyed that one of his own line was being treated in such a fashion. He brushed it off for now, he would mull it over later in the privacy of his own small home. It was good and bad that Conrad had an apartment, good was because 900 didn’t particularly desire the idea of going to the police department, bad because he didn’t know where Conrad lived as of yet. There were plenty of apartments in the city, it would be a slight challenge to narrow the down, not impossible though. Though when Conrad mentioned his favorite plant being a cactus, 900 raised his brows. He hadn’t considered the idea of tending a cactus before, he’d seen them at the gardening supply store he often visited but had never paid them much mind. Maybe now was the time to start.

900’s steps slowed a little, his focus zeroing in at the sign of stress from the other android. His loose clothing barely hid the fact his body seemed to be tensing up, coiling as if ready to strike despite the calm expression on his face. He’d felt fear from another before, had caused such feelings before. However, never from one of his fascinations, at least they hadn’t given him a reason to yet. He didn’t understand how Conrad would allow such a thing to happen, he was certain of his abilities in being able to take down a human. As Conrad continued to explain, 900 slid his cold gaze ahead of them, his own LED flickering red briefly before settling on a solid blue. It was difficult to remain calm when on the inside he seethed. He’d get an outlet for it eventually, now wasn’t the proper time.

“The more you talk about this man, the more I’m growing to dislike him. I suppose humans are envious at our resiliency when they tend to die so easily.” 900 stated idly as he watched the taller building grow smaller and smaller as they walked, slowly coming to the older parts of the business district, making him feel more at ease to be away from the looming skyscrapers. “It seems a bit unfair, if a human threatened another human’s life, they would be thrown in prison, would they not? And yet, it sounds like your partner merely got a slap on the wrist. Then again, it just goes to show that androids still haven’t acquired equality.” 900’s LED flickered red again, but it was the only sign of his inner thoughts. “I do prefer equality between humans and androids, maybe your partner will see reason if he witnesses what equality really looks like.”

"I...Detective Reed is..." Finally he sighed. No, he couldn't defend him.

"...I hate him, too, but...I din't know what else to do. We work in the same precinct, so I doubt asking to switch partners will prove effective. Perhaps equality, true equality, will convince him to stop, but I feel that equality is a long way away. At least for me. Do you...do you feel closer to equality? Are...are humans...kinder to you? I know you said you don't interact person to person much, but...are they civil, at least? Do they call you by your name?" He sighed.

"I'd...like to talk about something else. I'm sorry I even brought it up, all I've done is made myself miserable..." Conrad's LED finally settled back to blue, and he scanned their conversation for another topic to return to.

"...Oh. I said I have an apartment, but I never gave you the address, did I? Here." His eyes fluttered briefly as he passed the address to 900. A rare gem, to Conrad's mind, an unbelievably wealthy and expensive apartment complex in a poor neighbourhood, the result of builders jumping the gun when they saw the neighbourhood on the rise. Barely anybody lived in the apartment complex, becuase those from the area couldn't afford it, and nobody who could wanted to live in such a downtrodden area. Conrad had solitude at home, his apartment was his sanctuary, and he let his thoughts drift, showing 900 the interior and just how highly he thought of his little home.

"...Stop by, if you want. I do keep thirium for us to drink, so we'll have something to do."


	3. Gift

900 felt himself seethe a little on the inside, it was always a challenge to keep himself in check. Knowing what he did and knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything just yet only made it more of a challenge. It seemed that Conrad would not be able to work in his desired field with this Detective Reed hounding him at every step, how this human continued to work for the force after what he did was unjust. However, 900 knew well enough that the world tended to work like that, fairness was rare, but if someone was determined enough to make it so, then perhaps it would happen. 900’s fingers curled in his apron’s pockets, one hand curled around the handle of his trimming sheers. The blades on them were well polished, sharp enough to neatly cut through a stem without bending the stem or fraying it, or even a human finger. The android shifted his gaze away, quickly suppressing his darker thoughts, now was not the time or the place to allow his mind to linger.

“The humans that I meet in my line of work aren’t that bad, I’m mostly treated politely and professionally. Though sometimes the elderly do tend to enjoy talking to me, though I suppose they will talk to anyone who is willing to listen to them. Outside of work, I don’t interact with others much.” 900 shrugged lightly, pleased for the change in subject as well, he didn’t need to think about the humans he met outside of work, humans that were never actually seen again.

“Though, I’m partially to blame for the topic, I was only concerned that in your line of work you might get injured, the idea is… not something I enjoy very much.” He pressed his lips in a thin line for a moment, though his LED swirled yellow as he received Conrad’s home address. That was far too easy and Conrad was far too trusting, 900 glanced over at him at the offer. He was curious to see what Conrad’s home might be like, a person’s living space did reveal a lot about a person. A sacred place that 900 was all too eager to cross into, knowingly or not.

900 drew himself to a stop at a street corner, right in front of an old brick building with a mass of vines climbing up the side. The flowers on them had already gone, soon the leaves would fall and the vines would turn brown for the winter. The front had a large display window with a wide variety of flowers displayed in precise order to accent each other perfectly. “This is my place, the shop is in the front and I live in the small space in the back, I don’t particularly need a lot of room to live.” 900 turned to face Conrad, looking a little torn. “Would you like to come in or do you need to go back to work now? You’re free to stop by whenever you get the chance as well.” His brows tilted back a little, making his expression less harsh, though he wasn’t sure if his mindset would be the appropriate one to entertain guests at the moment.

“You were worried about me?” Conrad sounded genuinely shocked that somebody might worry that he would get injured in the line of duty. He smiled, clearly touched by the notion, but it fell of his face at the mention of getting back to work.

“I…Well…I suppose I do need to get back to work. Thank you for spending time with me, 900. I really hope I’ll see you again soon.” He smiled one last time before turning to walk away, heading back to the precinct and already calling a cab to take him there.

Once back at the precinct, he found that nothing had changed, except that Reed noted his lightened mood and made it his life’s work to drag it down again. By the end of the day, he’d succeeded, and Conrad miserably walked back to his home, only letting himself relax when he’d walked in and gotten changed for bed. His LED flashed yellow as he sent a message to 900.

Goodnight, 900. Would it be alright if I visited tomorrow after work? Around 5:30, perhaps?

900 tilted his head at the surprised question directed at him, he didn’t think it would be unusual for him to find some sort of concern towards another. On surface level one might assume it was simple kindness and being a decent android. 900 had another layer beneath that, one that he hadn’t shown to anyone, anyone that had lived rather. “Of course, you seem to be a kind person, at least from our own interaction. I feel something like that should be preserved, or at least shown some sort of care towards.” 900 admitted, stalling as he didn’t want to part from Conrad all too soon, but knowing it would be for the best until he got himself sorted out again.

“Don’t worry, I promise we will see each other again. But please do take care of yourself and don’t hesitate to message me whenever you like.” He offered, if he allowed Conrad to come to him for anything and everything, it would build a dependency and 900 would get to be close to the other android in some form. When Conrad walked away, 900 lifted up a hand to wave farewell. Only when Conrad disappeared around the corner, 900’s face fell, his stormy gray eyes staring off to where Conrad had been last seen. His LED churned an angry red, no one was around to witness the look of anger crossing 900’s features.

He unlocked the door to his shop with a key, the building far too old to have been renovated with newer technology just yet. The android locked the door behind him, he was in no mood to entertain customers today, so he would close the shop for the rest of the day. Already, his mind was brewing, he didn’t even know what Conrad’s partner looked like but the idea of the other RK900 could’ve died before they had met was harsh on his systems. He needed an outlet and spare of the moment, he could only use his flowers. Only one human at the moment could really relieve his anger at the moment but 900 couldn’t act on that just yet. He needed to set it up, to plan ahead least he get sloppy and ruin everything.

He pushed open the door to the small green house attached to the shop, staring out at the flowers lining the walls and shelves in the middle stacked high, everything was sorted perfectly despite the amass of flowers. One hand reached into one of his apron pockets, pulling out his shears finally, pausing as he freed the latch, allowing the blades to slide apart cleanly, perfectly, ready to do his bidding without question. He moved through the aisles searching for a flower that called out to him, that would aid him in his motives. First stop was at a set of beautiful yellow flowers, commonly referred to as the bird’s-foot trefoil. Gingerly with his shears, he trimmed a few of the budding flowers of for his upcoming bouquet. So after were the accenting flowers of rich violet lobelia, with a couple of marigolds. The rich colors would certainly be bold, noticeable withe the sea of violet lobelia with hints of yellow trefoil and marigolds.

He paused when he received a message, his LED swirling from red to yellow. His systems eased from his precise frenzy at the knowledge that Conrad had messaged him. It would be the perfect time to send his gift away while Conrad wasn’t with his partner. He was all too pleased that Conrad would send him a good night and then plan to visit him again.

Of course, you are always welcome to visit me, I will make sure I’m at the shop at that time then. Have a good rest, Conrad and I will see you tomorrow.

He turned his gaze back to the bouquet he finished, he tied off a ribbon around the top of the vase with yellow. He lifted up a spray bottle resting on his workbench, lightly spritzing water on it before place it in one of the coolers to keep it fresh until he could send it out tomorrow.

It would be his own ideal gift to send to Conrad’s partner, Detective Reed.


	4. Date Plans

“Look at this! Somebody sent me flowers! That last case earned me a secret admirer! Hey, don’t be shy, whoever sent these, step forward and tell me, we’ll go on a date and, uh…hang out.”

“Detective, flower bouquets are usually chosen with great care, and therefore I highly doubt it is a coincidence that a flower signifying warnings or revenge ended up in your bouquet. You may have a stalker. I would advise-”

“What, you jealous, tin can? If you want some action, all you gotta do is stop being an android.” He laughed, and the whole precinct laughed with him. “Oh, that’s right…You can’t. Celibacy for life it is, then. Sucks to be you, tin can.”

Eight hours, one hundred forty-six taunts, twenty-seven shoves of some form or another, and one punch to the gut later, Conrad was at the door to the charming flower shop he’d seen last night. He carefully pushed open the door, politely poking his head in.

“900? I hope I’m not intruding…I…wanted to see you today. And…hopefully to ask a few questions about flowers?” Not that it really mattered. Detective Reed wasn’t the type to listen to him, only to blame him when things inevitably went sideways. Except this time, sideways meant a violent, likely painful death for the detective, and he felt he had a duty to try to prevent that as best he could.

900 had opened up the shop, already he had two orders placed, one for a wedding and one for a funeral. It was the typical desire for flowers and the ones that gave him the most income. He would occasionally receive orders for people wanting to send small bouquets for romantic interests, celebrations, or birthdays but those was small orders. He was currently in the greenhouse are to the side of the store, at his workbench in the process of making one of the white rose flower arrangements for the wedding when he heard the bell to his shop door chime. He tugged off his gloves and tucked them into one of his apron pockets for safe keeping.

When he opened the door to the shop from the green house, he at first hadn’t expected Conrad to be standing there, but then he remembered that he agreed to meet Conrad at his shop at this time. Even for androids time seemed to escape him when he was lost in his work. He reached up to lightly push back his dark brown hair, more strands that usual had fallen onto his forehead while he’d been busy working. He let the greenhouse door close behind him, moving closer to the open entrance. His shop was larger than his living space, the walls held glass door fridges that kept flowers in pristine condition while the open air flowers were mostly potted plants, meant to continue living instead of drying out and shriveling up eventually.

“Not at all, you’re always welcome here.” 900 reassured, it was a bit relieving to take a break, he tended to concentrate a little too hard when he was making arrangements, he was a perfectionist when it came to his design. “Well, if its flowers you wish to ask about, you’ve come to the right place.” There was a slight hint of amusement in his tone, subtle, only detected if one was paying enough attention to the slight variations of his tone.

“Would you prefer to sit down? I have a couple of dining chairs in the back room where I stay, if that would make you more comfortable.” 900 motioned with a thumb to over his shoulder, indicating the closed door behind the counter. “Its not much, but it will provide more comfort than standing.”

“Yes, I would love to sit down, thank you.” He smiled as he chose a spot where 900 had gestured, but then his face became more serious.

“I do have something important to ask. It’s about Detective Reed. He received a bouquet from an anonymous person at the DPD today, and…the arrangement contained bird’s foot trefoil, violet lobelias, and marigolds. My knowledge of flowers is extremely limited, but I do know that the bird’s foot trefoil signifies revenge or warning in the language of flowers, and…I don’t think a flower with such a sinister meaning ended up in the Detective’s bouquet by accident. I believe he may have attracted the attention of a stalker, but I’m not sure…and the Detective didn’t bother to listen to me, as usual. I just…I was hoping you could tell me the meaning of the other two flowers? I…am I seeing things that aren’t there? I just…if I’m right, and the Detective has incurred unwanted attention, then perhaps he’ll listen if I can give him a more informed description of the flowers in his bouquet.” He sighed, an unfortunate habit he had picked up from humans.

“As of right now, the Detective thinks he has a secret admirer. He may be right, but I want to be sure. If this is a stalker, I cannot stand idly by while an officer of the DPD is threatened…No matter how cruel of a partner he is.”

900 watched as the other upgraded model moved to take a seat in his living area, the place was small, only consisting of a small kitchenette, a small square table with two chairs, and a two seater couch. The windows to the back garden did over more of a open feeling so it didn’t feel as cramped as it actually was. The bared brick walls held even more plants so it didn’t look completely barren of any personality. 900 moved over the the fridge to retrieve some thirium for them to drink, only briefly hesitating when Conrad mentioned his partner, the name alone made his LED flicker red, but luckily his back was turned from the other android. His hand tightened on the handle of the fridge before casually opening it.

He pulled out to packets of thirium, using the moment to collect himself once more before turning back to Conrad as he continued to explain the situation. He set one packet of thirium down before Conrad on the table before 900 took a seat on the other side. His expression revealed nothing, knowing that any signs of stress would likely be detected and this was a game he intended to win. He had been programmed with the knowledge of hunting down deviants, he knew the signs and how to navigate around them. He wasn’t perfect, but he had a far greater chance than most basic androids did.

“Humans, they rarely understand flowers and their meanings, as your partner just proved. All they see is the surface level of everything around them, they only see something pretty without knowing the danger it may present.” 900 calmly opened his own thirium packet while he spoke. “Though I do not understand why such a man would receive flowers anyways, from what you’ve described him as, he can’t be a very eloquent man.” He paused to take a small sip of his thirium, he needed the break after concentrating on getting all the flowers ready for the wedding order.

“However, it is peculiar that those would be the combination of flowers used. Lobelia usually tends to symbolize malevolence and marigolds are for pain and grief. Its quite fascinating that such pretty flowers could mean such deadly things.” 900 trailed off in thought, turning his gray eyes to stare out the window at his garden, with winter fast approaching, it would be gone soon. “Or perhaps, your partner’s favorite colors are violet and yellow, did you ask him? Though, I wouldn’t be all too surprised if he did make enemies, especially with how he seems to treat you in these times when androids are supposed to be free.”

Conrad’s brows furrowed as he took a sip of his own thirium. 900 was right, humans did tend to just pick pretty colours and ignore the deeper meanings entirely. An ultimately harmless but laughably poor choice of flowers? …Possibly.

“You may be right. Gavin is…temperamental, around other humans, and while others who don’t know him may mistake his sarcasm as rudeness, he is ultimately kind to other humans. From what I have observed, Gavin has done nothing to earn him any enemies. …And I have not, in fact, asked what his favourite colours are.” Was that a touch of bitterness in 900’s voice? Yes. Was he in the mood to care, after Gavin’s treatment of him today and every day? No.

“…So you may be right. It may simply be that Gavin is fond of purple and yellow and he does indeed have a secret admirer with no knowledge of flowers. Perhaps I overreacted. Thank you, 900. I’m glad I do not need to attempt to track down a stalker while convincing detective Reed that he is being stalked. I may be the most advanced android in the DPD, but that would be difficult, even for me.” He took another sip of his thirium, smiling.

“Good. Now that I’m finally at ease, we can get to talking in a less formal manner. How has your day been today?”

900 sat with ease, knowing he was full and well guilty but he hadn’t come this far without having the ability to blend in perfectly. He had made a dangerous move in his anger, being a flower shop and sending flowers, but he wasn’t the only flower shop in Detroit either. As long as he kept playing the game correctly, he could move about freely, at this point he was an expert at it. As Conrad explained how his partner acted around humans, it only annoyed 900 further. Humans could be far more cruel than an android, excluding himself. So far Conrad had been nothing but kind and happy whenever he talked to 900.

Then again, the thought of someone else experiencing this side of Conrad did strike a chord with 900, but he continued to stare out the window as if nothing had bothered him.

“He may not have earned himself human enemies, but if he treats every android like he’s treated you, I can only imagine, especially with androids experiencing emotions for the first time.” 900 pondered aloud. “After being oppressed for so long, I can imagine there are a few androids who may be on the breaking point. Though I assume you can handle any law breaking androids with ease.” 900’s gaze shifted back to Conrad, sounding like he was reassuring the other android. While 900 felt the strong protective urge, he had to believe that the advanced android would keep himself safe as 900 couldn’t be with him always, despite that dark curling desire to do so.

900’s brows raised a little when Conrad asked him how his day was, revealing that not many people may have asked him that in his life. He was a private man, most writing it of as simple not having adequate social skills written into his programming. However, the less people knew about him, the better, with the exception of the RK units, even then he didn’t completely reveal himself. “It has been fairly busy, I have a wedding order and a funeral order to work on. Both tend to be very flower intensive. I’m glad you stopped by though, I tend to lose track of time while working and forget to take a break. Even androids need to take a moment to relax every so often.” He paused to take a sip of thirium, looking thoughtful. “Has your partner been bothering you again today?”

“Law breaking androids…Yes, I suppose you’re right. I hadn’t considered it, but I’m sure it’ a possibility.” He drank his own thirium as he listened to 900, and then sighed heavily.

“Yes, Detective Reed is always difficult. He is typically less physically abusive now, which I am grateful for, but…he is demeaning. I’ve not heard him call me by name once in our six month partnership. I can’t explain it, but…it’s disheartening. I’m not sure why I bothered trying to earn his trust or approval, but…Each day I perform my work to the best of my ability, but it’s never enough. If I make a mistake, I’m useless, if I don’t, he begrudges me for my perfection. I can’t win. At this point, I’ve…given up. I perform my duties and make no attempt to form a relationship. It’s easier that way.” He sighed yet again.

“…Thank you for letting me vent. None of the humans at the precinct understand how disheartening it is to work with him. Only you, it seems, are here to offer me support. We’ve known eachother for two days, but already I can’t remember how I coped with Detective Reed without you. Thank you.”

900’s eyelids lower, using his dark eyelashes to veil his gaze so it wouldn’t give him away. The more he listened to Conrad talk about how partner’s abuse, the more he desired to meet the man. He couldn’t rush things, already he made a slight slip up by sending flowers a little too hastily, next time he wouldn’t let his anger get the best of him. If there was one thing to come from Conrad’s partner, it was that the man’s lack of kindness provided an opening for 900, making 900 appear in a better light to draw the other android in. Now that he was reeling Conrad in though, Reed’s usefulness was slowly diminishing and soon 900 would make sure Conrad would be safe and happy, but not before 900 was certain the hook was set so Conrad couldn’t escape.

“Of course, though it displeases me to know someone as kind as you would be treated in such a fashion. You partner seems to be missing out, though I can’t complain really. If he got to experience this side of you, I might get a little jealous.” He said lightly with a hint of humor in his tone, making sure he played it off as a simply joke when in truth it was dangerously far from it. “I don’t often get people wanting to visit me, so it makes me feel a little special knowing you’d come to see me.” One corner of his lips lifted just faintly, his version of a smile, despite how slight it was, it made his features soften. He took a sip of his drink, taking the moment to think of his next plan of action.

“I was thinking, with Halloween coming up, its a human tradition to do something that’s considered frightening. Though I’m not sure would could actually scare us upgraded models, but it could be fun if we did something together. I haven’t experienced much of the life of a human, so it might be a fairly interesting learning experience.” He hesitated a moment, idly sliding his gaze out the window. “That is, if you wish to go out with me.” He stated in a vague manner which could be taken a variety of ways and 900’s expression was giving no hints in which direction he meant. Another test to see how far he had managed to get Conrad hooked on the idea of wanting to be in his company.

Conrad let out his first laugh in front of 900, his face softening.

"I never show this side of myself to anyone, so I don't think you have to worry about getting jealous. Besides, I enjoy your company." He sighed unthinkingly, loving 900's smile. He hadn't realized what a serious face 900 had until a smile softened everything. Was that was he looked like when he smiled? He was glad then, that 900 had been the first to see it.

There were many different ways to interpret the words 'go out', but seconds after 900 had said it a light dusting of blue appeared on Conrad's face, making it very clear what he was thinking.

"I...I would love to go out with you, 900. We could go to a haunted house..." Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Or better yet, we could go to an escape room. Humans pay to be "abducted" and locked in a room, and they have a set time limit in which to escape. Usually they are meant to be challenging, so there may be prizes for winning. What do you think?"

900 seemed a little surprised when Conrad laughed, making him stare with a greater interest at the other android. His gray eyes studying Conrad’s face with a bit more detail, 900 had never truly laughed, so it was interesting to see one of the same model do so. More than that, it meant he’d made Conrad happy, something that he aimed to do, to become his only real source of true happiness until he craved it completely. It was some relief to know that Conrad didn’t have anyone else he showed off this side towards, 900 would prefer not to have any competition. Mostly because he would rather avoid killing someone, it was always a messy affair.

900’s brows rose slightly when he noticed casually Conrad’s expression, a hint of amusement making his grey eyes lighter. He never thought he’d see one of his own models blush like that, it was a sign that Conrad’s line of thinking was on the path that 900 desired, the hook was set. Still though, 900 wouldn’t allow confidence to make him too bold, too much pressure and the line would snap and Conrad would be gone, more wary than before.

When Conrad suggested a Haunted House, 900 considered it, making him wonder if that would be enough to scare them. 900 had done things that may scare the other android, but he couldn’t possibly show him that. He didn’t want Conrad to be scared of him, at least not yet and not like that.

Though at the idea of an escape room, 900’s brows raised curiously. People paid to get abducted? No one ever paid him like that, though a few had offered money to him in exchange for their release and their life. It never really worked though, 900 really didn’t have an interest in money since he rarely bought anything for himself and his business did fair enough. “I didn’t realize you were interested in being abducted.” 900 stated with his amusement in his tone, hinting he was merely teasing, though the statement didn’t reveal that there could be truth behind it. 900 was playing far too dangerous of a game, but it entertained him too much to pass up. “But, it does sound fairly interesting, its not often I get to use the investigation side of my programming, so it would likely be a bit of fun to do so.”

“You said you wanted something more interesting than a haunted house, and I think this fits. Besides, it might prove to be something of a brain teaser for us. Mental stimulation is good for the body, they say,” he added with amusement.

“Halloween is a little under a week from now, but I suspect they’ll be booked up with other couples looking for their thrills. What if we went…three days from now? That’s two days before halloween, and it’s not likely to be booked solid. We can experience our escape room without anybody else there with us. Does that sound like a good idea for a date?” Date. Him. He felt thirium rush to his cheeks again at the thought. He never thought he’d get the chance to go on a date.

He sipped his thirium, thinking. What would it be like, the two of them together in their escape room? Exhilarating, no matter how little of an actual challenge the room was. Just the chance to spend time with 900 would be enough. 900 made him happy, he wanted to spend every moment with him, and the fact that 900 wanted to spend time with him as well…Made him too happy for words.

“Shall I make plans for three days from now? That would be Saturday.”

900 considered what it would be like to go through the experience of being locked in a room with Conrad with the idea to figure out a way to escape. He understood the concept and novelty of it, but in reality it would likely be 900 who would’ve locked the door and trapped them in the room in the first place and the idea of escape wasn’t something he desired. 900 let out a long breath, a human gesture he had obtained to better blend in to the world. This would give him an opportunity to see what Conrad was capable of, to see how he processed things, puzzling them out, it would be useful knowledge in the future, so 900 would certainly play along, especially since it gave him a reason to be in the company of the other android.

900 watched Conrad’s face, observing his reactions, he seemed eager for this and in turn that built up 900’s anticipation as well. At first, it didn’t seem to register that Conrad had said ‘other couples’ but when the other male mentioned it being a date, he turned flustered. 900’s gaze warmed and his quickly lowered his eyelids to partially conceal them, he wasn’t certain if Conrad new how difficult he made it for 900 to resist his darker desires. Though, 900 wouldn’t reveal them unless he was pressed, for now Conrad was playing along nicely.

“That sounds like a perfect date.” 900 stated casually, reaffirming the word while studying Conrad. “I’ll make sure to leave a notice at my shop so people won’t come Saturday, that way you can have me for the whole day.” The florist paused for a moment, taking a moment to think. “Though I don’t suppose the escape room would take an entire day though. If you’d like to do something else before or after, I’ll be free as well. We can always come back to my place, though…” He frowned a little as he looked around as if suddenly aware of how lacking he was to entertain guests. He hadn’t planned on this. “I don’t think I’m set up for entertaining guests just yet.”

Conrad smiled, and his smile only grew at the thought of having 900 with him for the whole day.

 

“You could come over to my place,” Conrad suggested, like he’d been waiting for the right moment to say it, “I always keep my house clean, and I have couches to sit on and a bed for sleeping on- …I-it’s a…human habit I’ve become quite fond of,” he suddenly added, looking more than a little ashamed of his excited outburst. Most androids usually scorned him or laughed at him if they found out about his love of sleeping. It was a human necessity, he had no need of it. Besides, as a police android, he could spend those hours investigating instead of lying on a bed motionless. There was just…an aesthetic pleasure to beds. He couldn’t describe it.

“…Anyways…We could meet here and then go to the place where the escape room would be? And then…to my place after?” He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed about having admitted something so personal so easily.

When Conrad offered to go over to his place, it was what 900 had been leading into as subtly as he could. He wanted to see how Conrad lived, the home was most of the time a person’s sanctuary and 900 wanted to be the one invited in willingly. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to investigate every detail of the home without gaining suspicion, but he could do so another time while Conrad was at work. For now, this would be to simply get the lay of the home before he planned anything else. Conrad explained his house, making 900 even more interested, if he had a bed, what other human things did he have that would be useless for an android? 900 was more curious about it than anything else.

“What’s it like sleeping on a bed?” He asked, taking not of how quickly he seemed to explain the reason why he had a bed. It didn’t slip by 900’s attention, making him wonder why Conrad seemed so defensive about it. 900 stared out the window for a moment, though he was more focused on his mind as he wondered what Conrad would look like sleeping. Would he look like how human’s slept? Or would he lay stiff as a board since androids didn’t really need to maintain a comfortable position. “I don’t sleep, I do very rarely go into standby mode. So I can’t help but to be a little curious about it, since you seem to enjoy it.”

900 looked back over to Conrad after he was finished going through his thoughts and simulations on how it would be like to lay in a bed. He hadn’t been interested in it before and would likely never try it by himself. However, he was interested in the fact that Conrad liked to sleep, that was enough to be curious. “That sounds like a plan to me. Do you have any civilian clothes to wear? I know you mentioned you felt the most comfortable in your uniform…” 900 looked over Conrad’s clothes, he did like the professional sleekness of it. While 900 did like nature and loose fitting clothes, his programming also held an appeal towards the uniform as well, but he wasn’t certain if that was his own preference though. Regardless, he might not like the uniform on himself but Conrad looked nice in it. “I just thought it might be a bit stuffy being trapped in a room for a while, so I don’t want you to end up overheating.”

 

Conrad felt a little like his mind was having trouble processing what he was hearing…which was impossible, of course, but that was what his reactions implied.

“I never thought about that…yes, I’ll wear civilian clothes, something light. I’ll make sure not to overheat, and you make sure to wear something light, as well.” That was when his brain finally caught up.

“I…you’re…interested…in my sleeping habits?” He flushed again, averting his eyes. “I just…Nobody has ever been interested in my sleeping habits, not humans, not androids, nobody. I…I suppose…Sheets are designed to be pleasing to a humans’ skin, and since our skin is similar to humans…it has the same effect on me. Smoother sheets are my favourite, as they feel the best on my skin, the same with blankets. I’m quite fond of duvets as well, for the same reason. Overall, it feels more…comfortable, to fall asleep and wake up to soft blankets, as opposed to a standing position. I tried sleeping once and…found the experience rather enjoyable. Besides, as much as our enhanced batteries don’t need the charge…the little boost of power does help, I find. I do, in fact, feel regenerated in the morning…it’s an interesting thought.”

900 tilted his head slightly as he noticed Conrad seemed to be a little surprised as he didn’t immediately answer right away. 900 hadn’t asked anything odd, at least in his opinion as he was simply curious, being what he was, he always enjoyed soaking in new information, especially when it involved his line. It was somewhat amusing to hear some concern directed back at him when Conrad suggested that he should wear something light as well. He had already planned out the clothes he would wear, something that would be adequate enough to be comfortable and light to spend time in a small room with another android. His real intentions were to put Conrad where he didn’t look like he was on the job, one didn’t wear their work uniform to a date.

900 watched as Conrad seemed to turn nervous, gray eyes focusing a bit sharply as he watched. He knew Conrad hadn’t intended to be anything but informative, but 900’s mind couldn’t help but to wander as the other android really did seem to enjoy the comfort of his bed. 900 hadn’t considered the idea that he could ever be envious of an inanimate object, but here he was. He took a sip of thirium, trying to distract himself from such silly notions. The way Conrad described laying in bed did make it sound quite nice, 900 did like the feel of his own silken shirts that he wore so soft sheets wouldn’t be too far of a stretch. However, he had really no room for a bed in his small living space.

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t be interested. They have the freedom to do as they please, why not try some of the luxuries that humans take? I would like to try such things as well, but as you can see I do not really have the space for a bed.” He gestured idly to he small space, the windows making it look less cramped. “I suppose sometimes one just has to enjoy the little things, plus seeing you talk about resting in a bed makes you look quite happy as well.”

“Most androids see sleep as a human weakness, I find. Why would I waste time sleeping when I could be out proving why androids are superior to humans? …Or at least that what it feels like to me.” He looked out the window, noting that the sky was now getting quite dark.

“I ought to head home,” he said, standing, “I…make it a habit not to stay out past dark, just in case. Old animosities run deep, and my LED is more visible in the dark.” Had he been jumped at night before? No, but getting his thirium pump ripped out in broad daylight mere feet from other humans had made him wary of the darkness, where nobody would be able to see.

“Goodnight, 900. Thank you for your hospitality, and I’ll see you on Sunday.”


	5. Crime Scene

At about six o'clock the next morning, a woman passed outside of 900’s shop. Ten minutes later, sirens and police lights surrounded the shop, and 900 received a message from Conrad.

_900, a body was found outside your shop a few minutes ago. Detective Reed and I are on our way to ask you a few questions. Judging from the evidence, the man was killed elsewhere and dumped outside your shop. I thought I should give you some notice so you aren’t alarmed when we show up on your doorstep. And…I apologize in advance for Detective Reed’s conduct…and my own. I will be very different from what you’re used to._

As per usual, 900 was busy cleaning up the interior of his shop, getting it ready to open up. His thoughts lingered to yesterday, how Conrad hadn’t wanted to travel outside at night. It was concerning for such an advanced model to be wary of traveling outside at night. However, he could understand the reasoning, Detroit had never been truly safe for anyone and with the android uprising still fresh, people were still sore about the topic. He hadn’t complained, he’d rather Conrad return safely than to risk the other android getting into trouble while 900 wasn’t around to help. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to see each other again, after all, they had set up a date, an entire day to themselves, for now, the idea would tide him over.

His pleasant thoughts were disturbed however by the sounds of sirens, he raised his head as the sounds were getting closer than usual. Frowning, he leaned his broom against the wall and moved towards the door just as there was a knock on it. Casually, 900 opened the door, the officer looked a little started when he looked up at 900’s face, likely surprised to see another RK900 unit outside the force. 900 easily took hold of the conversation to gain the officer’s focus. “How may I assist you, officer?” It was about that time 900 received a message from Conrad, slightly distracted by the thought that Conrad would be bringing his partner along. The officer began to inform 900 about the situation, but 900 was only partially listening. He was finally going to meet the man who had thought it would be okay to harm Conrad and receive no retribution from it.

900 followed the officer out so the other law enforcement could section off the scene so nothing would be contaminated. The officer directed for him to wait by the police car, 900 easily complied. He would play along because he knew he was innocent. He would never do such obviously sloppy work. Only an amateur would dump a body off in a place that could be easily found, the body alone could contain so much evidence that could lead back to the murderer. And if someone wanted to frame him? This was obviously a terrible job of doing that, even a human officer would realize that no one would be this blatant. Still though, 900 didn’t particularly like the idea of the police snooping around his place, he had everything in perfect order. But still, he didn’t like the attention.

“Jesus fucking Christ, there’s two of you?!” The man who had so suddenly called out was a man in his thirties, with brown hair and a scar across his nose. He currently had a hand pressed against Conrad’s chest, as though to make sure the second RK900 unit wasn’t just Conrad trying to play tricks on him.

“I thought we were going to interview the owner of some flower shop!”

“This is the owner of the flower shop, Detective,” Conrad responded, nothing like his usual self. The cordial android he had been with the nurse was charming compared to the way he acted around his partner. “He is an RK900 android like myself. According to the case file, he goes by 900 most of the time.” He made absolutely no indication that he recognized 900, his eyes scanning him like any other potential witness.

“Asshole didn’t even give himself a name? What’s that about?”

“May I remind you that we are in the presence of a potential witness, and therefore your conduct-”

“Just shut the fuck up about my conduct, tin can!” Gavin snapped, shoving Conrad back into a car, “It’s a hunk of wires, I’m not wasting my time being polite! Besides, I told you to go investigate the shop, so go fuck off and do as you’re told, dispshit!”

“Yes, detective. I will report my findings shortly.” Conrad started walking, and Gavin gave him another shove in the direction of the flower shop for good measure. Conrad’s LED hadn’t even changed colour, showing just how commonplace this sort of abuse was. Meanwhile Gavin huffed loudly, turning to 900.

“My name is Detective Gavin Reed, I need to ask you a few questions,” he began without preamble, “What were you doing last night at twelve-forty-five am?”

A crass voice interrupted 900’s thoughts, having been adjusting today’s schedule since he wasn’t certain how long the police would be here or if they needed to do a thorough search of his shop and home for some reason. Gray eyes lifted and turned to focus in on a smaller stature male who looked a bit grizzled and worse for wear. He didn’t look like he was dressed professionally either, but humans tended to do that. It was a stark contrast to Conrad’s formal uniform, making the two stand out a bit. He observe calmly despite the strong desire to curl his hands around the human’s neck and press his thumbs against his throat. It made him wonder if he’d still have that same arrogant look or would he finally reveal his fear.

He couldn’t do so right now, there were too many cops, he’d be shot in an instant and 900 didn’t play to simply lose from lose of control. He briefly looked over to Conrad but he played along, instantly catching on to what Conrad had warned him about. 900 made no inclination that he recognized Conrad either, it was probably the safest bet for the both of them. He remained standing idly, mimicking Conrad in being more android than human despite having to stand there and watch as Reed seemed to brush aside Conrad with rudeness. It was much worse seeing it in person, when 900 was forced to maintain his composure.

When Reed shoved Conrad away, it took all of 900’s willpower not to drag him back or grab Reed. Slowly, 900 was compiling a list of all the incursions Reed was doing, he would certainly suffer later for it. 900 thought that it would like be the most fitting to break a finger for every strike Reed made against Conrad, but then again, the human may not have enough fingers. There were plenty of other bones and 900 could be very precise.

When Reed returned his attention onto 900, the android lowered his eyelids, concealing his eyes and making him look more like a idle predator than anything comforting. “Hello, Detective Reed. I was currently tending to the lavender at that time, the smell is most prominent in the nightly hours.” 900 paused, scanning over Reed and making it look fairly obvious. “Are you certain you’re a detective? You don’t look much like one.”

Gavin's lips curled into a snarl at the jab, his temper flaring at being questioned, so much that he seemed oblivious to the dangerous aura 900 was giving off.

"This is why I hate you tin fucks," he seethed, "On the surface you and dipshit look like completely different androids, but somehow the first thing out of your mouth is to bitch about my conduct, same as the other one. Just shut the fuck up, answer my questions, and save your bitching for someone who gives a damn. Did you know Joseph Stanford, and why would somebody dump his body outside your shop of all places?"

While 900 was answering Reed's questions, Conrad walked inside the flower shop and scanned it as asked, but found nothing. It was hard to linger in 900's shop, though. He didn't want his good memories here to be tainted by detective Reed. His search complete, he walked back to Reed to try and spare 900 from having to spend more time with him.

"Detective." Conrad's voice took Reed's focus off of 900, thankfully.

“Anything on the inside?”

“No, Detective.”

“The body?”

“No new evidence.”

"Then let's get the fuck out of here, this fucker doesn't know anything."

"Detective, I would suggest we analyze the-"

"You want me to rip out your pump like the first time we met?"

"No, detective. My apologies."

"...Just get in the damn car, dipshit. Thank you for your time," he spat at 900 as he turned and walked away. As the car drove off, 900 received a message.

_It wouldn't be a good idea for me to come to your shop with the police investigating the area, but you're not suspected of anything, so...would you come over to my house tonight? Please? I'm going to need some company by tonight. My shift ends at four. ...Please be there._

There was a vaguely entertained expression on 900’s face when Gavin snarled at him, almost wishing the human would do something. He was just anticipating a fight, if Reed had dared to touch him, then 900 would have the right to be provoked. He cared little about the man’s words, but the detective seemed to be able to control himself from physically attacking 900, which was lucky for Reed.It seemed that the detective was aware enough not to attack civilians, much to 900’s disappointment

“I’ve never seen him or heard of the name. I would assume the body was dumped here either at random or out of spite against me. Though, considering I am not aware of making any enemies, I would assume it would simply be the former.” 900 replied easily enough, though his gray eyes narrowing, tempted to continue to hound the detective. However, he didn’t want to rile the man too much in case Conrad had to deal with the fallout of the man’s bitter nature. For now, he had to make sure Conrad wouldn’t be harmed, though the easiest way to do that would be to remove the threat entirely. His plans to do that were now delayed since the police had his shop on watch, it was a great annoyance and 900 was tempted to find the one who caused this problem and deal with it.

When 900 heard Conrad’s distant voice, he looked over at Conrad. He kept his composure, not wanting to look interested in seeing the other RK900 model again. 900 kept his feet firmly on the ground as he watched Conrad and Reed discuss the crime scene.Though when Reed mentioned ripping out Conrad’s thirium pump again, 900 took a single step forward, his LED flickering dangerously red. It was a miracle 900 didn’t get his hands on Reed, instead the two detectives retreated to the car. 900 felt a mixture of concern and boiling hatred as he stared after the retreating car. If Reed laid a hand on Conrad… The thought didn’t last as he received a message, distracting him from going down the line of dark thoughts.

_I will be there._


End file.
